


Oddity

by deadshawty



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Things sure are getting spicy in this jawn, oo la la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadshawty/pseuds/deadshawty
Summary: Ryan is a deaf boy in a coffee shop, and Shane happens to know sign language.





	Oddity

Ryan was able to hear once.

Before he turned 15, everything was alright. He was in tip top shape. I wouldn’t stretch out to say he was popular, y’know, or living the dream life,  
But he was happy, and that was all that really mattered.

It didn’t happen in some freak accident. He didn’t like fall out of a moving car that enabled some head trauma. It was more like that of a dimming lightbulb. Everyday he’d wake up, and he’d be able to hear less and less.

The last thing he remembered hearing was a few days before his 15th birthday. It was his mother, right before bed. He recalled trying to talk and sign to her frantically at the same time- they had begun signing lessons when they first found out that Ryan’s hearing was going,- that everything was just eerily quiet. His head felt empty, and he was scared.

Ryan didn’t know if he had actually heard it, or it was his brain’s attempts at trying to percieve what he wanted to hear, but he could’ve sworn up and down that she whispered a quiet “everything will be okay.” in his ear, before kissing his forehead. She signed “i love you.” into the palm of his hand, before stepping back and briefly studying him.

Ryan could never forget the sad smile she offered, or the way her eyebrow twitched as she left the room. Ryan couldn’t hear it, but he felt her sobs resonate through his room, vibrating his walls.

Ryan hated that night.

Years later, and Ryan lives on his own now. He has been without hearing for almost eleven years now, and he’s proud to say that he has grown accustom to the Dead Life™️. He was fluent in sign language, and was currently working as a teacher for other deaf children, teaching them sign language and communication skills. More-so, how to cope with the loss of hearing. Most had been born deaf, but a few had lost it. All of these children were ten or younger- Ryan had a hard enough time coping at 15, so he could only IMAGINE the troubles for that of someone at age 5.

But Ryan enjoyed his job. He loved children, and it paid well. He was saving for a cochlear implant- which, he hoped, would restore at least some of his hearing.

He didn’t mind the lack of sound. In fact, he quite enjoyed the silence. Ryan just missed the piano.

Ryan loved music growing up. He loved the way it could silence a whole room. He loved the way that people memorized the words, he loved the way it made even the worst of people just sway. Forget the labors of everyday life, and just feel the rhythm move theough your body.

Now Ryan could still listen to music, technically speaking. He couldn’t quite HEAR it, but if he was sitting, he could feel it. The waves would move up through his feet, and it would have a soothing, almost high-like affect.

Music was Ryan’s passion.

Today, Ryan had decided he that he had worked hard for the week. He decided that he more-or-less deserved a well earned treat. Though he loved children, it could be exhausting. Most of the trouble came from the parents, though. They didn’t seem to understand the hardships of raising a deaf child- in reality, who would?

But they tend to let their anger and aggression towards the world get to them, and Ryan was often victim to their lash-outs.

He couldn’t hear what they would say, but he could see the lividness in their face, in their eyes.

It didn’t ever hurt any less.

But, today, Ryan found himself in a Starbucks cafe. It was around 1;45 on a wednesday night, and the place was relatively bare, save place the few college students littered through out on the cafe’s number of couches and tables. Many had brought laptops, and were either studying, snacking, or, from the moving of their lips, talking quietly to someone near them.

The whole environment was soothing, and Ryan felt a slight smile spread over his cheeks.

He was content as he lumbered towards the order counter. It was empty at the moment, but Ryan could see movements back behind it, in the kitchen. It seemed that there wasn’t many people on duty today- there was three people working counter. One for the register, and two in the kitchen.

Ryan’s eyes lit up as someone moved forward to take his order. The man was tall, and lanky, with these beautiful chesnut mixed hazel eyes, and a mop of brunette hair that contrasted well with his pale skin. He began to speak, but Ryan shook his head quickly. Ordering food was sort of a hassel, but he usually got by. He would usually point to signs, or use numbers.

The rather handsome man stopped speaking as he saw Ryan struggle for words- or so he thought. The man’s eyes squinted, and he tried to read over the board. Damn, he knew he should’ve brought his glasses. He began to bite on the inside of his cheek nervously- he knew he looked like an idiot, but he didn’t really know what to do. He knew exactly what he wanted, just not the number, and here he was, holding up the time of this beautiful boy in front of him.

Suddenly, his hands began to move.

“Hello, and welcome to starbucks. May i take your order?”

Ryan’s eyes widened slightly, and they flickered between looking at the other man- Shane’s hands in disbelief, before moving to his face.

He wore a kind, unbothered smile, and his demeanor was one of patience. Ryan had felt himself begin to beam.

This had never happened before, and Ryan has never felt so proud.

He begin to sign back, slowly. He wasn’t sure how good this man was at reading it, and he didn’t want to over step his boundaries.

“Hello, Shane. I apologize for the minor inconvience, I forgot my glasses and can’t quite see the name of my order. May i describe it?”

Shane’s eyes glimmered, and he nodded.

“There’s no need to apologize, this is no inconvience whatsoever. It’s not everyday that we have a cute boy enter the store, i’d like to appease him the best i can.”

Shane wore a cheeky smile, and Ryan’s cheeks went inflamed.

“Thank you..”

He paused, unsure of what else to say, before continuing.

“I’d like a dark roast coffee with whipped cream and the little chocolate sauce on the top, with a cake pop, please.”

“Coming right up.”

Ryan couldn’t remember the last time that he felt so accepted— and boy, did he enjoy the feeling.


End file.
